Fisher Biskit vs the Tamayura Girls
by Windrises
Summary: Fisher Biskit tries to put Fuu's favorite store out of business.


Notes: Tamayura is owned by TYO Animations and Littlest Pet Shop is owned by DHX Media and Hasbro.

Fuu and her best friends, Kaoru, Maon, and Norie, were on their way to the photography store. Fuu said, "I'm excited to see my new roll of pictures, I am."

Kaoru said, "I'm sure they all turned out well." Maon whistled in agreement.

Norie replied, "Well I'm sure that most of them turned out well."

Kaoru sighed and asked, "What do you mean?"

Norie said, "Well everybody fails once in a while. Fuu's being so well with pictures recently that I'm sure that she didn't so good this time."

Fuu looked a little sad while saying, "Oh. You make a strong argument."

Norie proudly said, "Thank you. Making strong arguments is one of the things I access at."

Kaoru angrily replied, "All you really did was hurt Fuu's confidence."

Norie responded, "Oh. Sorry bro."

Fuu and her friends walked into the photography store. Fuu looked around and saw Fisher Biskit. Fuu said, "That guy looks familiar, he does."

Maon replied, "That's Fisher Biskit. He's one of the wealthiest pet store owners in the world."

Fisher Biskit responded, "You're mostly right about that."

Kaoru sighed and said, "Not another person with a mostly argument."

Fisher Biskit said, "Calling me one of the wealthiest pet store owners in the world is a good guess. I'm the wealthiest ever. After all I am the owner of Largest Ever Pet Shop."

Maon said, "Largest Ever Pet Shop is one of the two biggest pet shops in Downtown City."

Fisher Biskit angrily asked, "How gullible are you? Largest Ever Pet Shop is obviously bigger than Littlest Pet Shop." Maon was so intimidated by Fisher Biskit that she hid her face in her sweater.

Kaoru asked, "Why are you in Japan?"

Fisher Biskit answered, "I needed to make my business even bigger so I came here to open up a new pet shop."

Kaoru asked, "Where are you going to put it?"

Fisher Biskit said, "I think that I'm going to replace this stupid photography store with a new pet shop."

Fuu nervously replied, "You can't do that."

Fisher Biskit asked, "Why not?"

Fuu said, "This photography store is important. If you get rid of this place I would have to go miles away everyday to a faraway photography store."

Fisher Biskit replied, "Don't try to make me feel sorry for you with your mundane problems. I couldn't care less about you or these naive friends of yours."

Kaoru said, "We'll try to stop you if you attempt to get rid of this place."

Fisher Biskit replied, "Feel free to keep talking, but don't expect me to have an opinion on your annoying ramblings." Fisher Biskit left.

Fuu said, "I'm worried for this store, I am."

Kaoru replied, "Don't worry Fuu. Fisher Biskit won't get this place."

Norie said, "He's too old to run another shop anyways."

Kaoru replied, "I don't think his age is the main problem."

Norie said, "Well he's not very charming looking."

Maon popped out of her sweater and said, "I actually his suit's really fancy."

Kaoru replied, "This isn't the best time to talk about Fisher Biskit's fashion. We need to focus on stopping him from getting the photography store."

Fuu raised her hand and said, "I have a suggestion."

Kaoru replied, "You don't have to raise your hand. We're friends, not a classroom."

Fuu said, "Oh. Anyways I think that things might work out with Fisher Biskit if we combine the photography store with his new pet shop."

Kaoru asked, "What do you mean?"

Fuu said, "If half of the store is about photographs and the other half is about pets things could turn out well for everybody."

Kaoru replied, "I don't know how that would work."

Fuu said, "Well you could buy a new pet and then buy a camera to take pictures with."

Norie replied, "If you buy the camera then you get the pet for free."

Kaoru responded, "But that would keep Fisher Biskit from getting any money which would make him scream all day." Fuu and Norie crossed that plan off of their drawing board.

Maon was shy so she nervously said, "I've thought of something that I think will save the photography store." Maon whispered it to Fuu, Kaoru, and Norie. They agreed that it would stop Fisher Biskit's plan.

A few days later Fisher Biskit returned to the photography store. Fuu and her friends were all there. Fisher Biskit grumpily said, "I hope that you fools aren't regular customers at my future pet shop."

Fuu politely said, "I think that you should cancel your new pet shop plans."

Fisher Biskit asked, "Why?!"

Maon asked, "How could you run a pet shop in Japan? You live several countries away."

Fisher Biskit thought about it and said, "Traveling from Downtown City to Japan everyday would be pretty hard."

Norie said, "No offense, but you're pretty foolish for thinking that your plan made sense."

Fuu said, "You seem like a smart business, you do. It just seems like your newest plan is flawed."

Fisher Biskit stubbornly said, "My plan was super smart. The detail about location ruined everything. I can't travel from where I live to here all the time. The airplane flights cost so much money that I would probably lose money anyways."

Kaoru asked, "Who's running Largest Ever Pet Shop while you're in Japan?"

Fisher Biskit sighed and said, "Stop asking such foolish things. I'm always in charge of Largest Ever Pet Shop. I would never let my bratty children in charge of anything."

Kaoru replied, "But if you're not at the store that means it's not open."

Fisher Biskit nervously said, "Oh dear. This is the second time that I've left Largest Ever Pet Shop's doors open without me to guard it. That greedy Ms. Twombly and her sidekick Blythe are probably robbing Largest Ever Pet Shop right now. I better stop them before they find all the blueprints for future schemes I made to ruin their business." Fisher Biskit ran out of the photography store.

Fuu said, "I'm so happy that the photography store will stay open, I am. I'm proud of Maon for helping us realize how to stop Fisher Biskit's greedy business plan."

Maon replied, "There's no reason to be that proud of me."

Fuu said, "You saved the city. You're the best."

Maon replied, "Thank you. I'm kind of glad that Fisher Biskit left. If he had moved here I would of been hiding in my sweater a lot more often."

Kaoru said, "Everything worked out well."

Norie replied, "Well things worked out mostly well." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Fisher Biskit went to the airport while talking to Francois, his butler, on the phone. Fisher said, "I'm thinking about putting my new pet shop in Downtown City. Having two of my pet shops in the same city will be great for business."


End file.
